This present invention relates to a recording device and method, a decoding device and method, a providing medium, and an information recording medium, and more particularly, relates to a recording device and method, decoding device and method, providing medium, and information recording medium which utilizes coded information.
A system has been provided, in which information such as music is coded so as to prevent it from being used dishonestly and is transmitted to an information processing device of a user and the user decodes and reads out the information with the information processing device. In general, a user registers data specifying an information processing device which modifies information when contacting with an information provider. The information provider codes and provides information so that only the registered device can treat it.
The information to be supplied in such a system can not be utilized by other reading-out devices of the user who has the predetermined contact which allows him to read out information without limit.
The present invention has been made in view of the aforesaid problems, and its purpose is that coded information can be utilized by devices other than a device which is supplied with information, while preventing the information from being used dishonestly.
A recording device according to the present invention comprises a mutual recognizing means for mutually recognizing an information storing medium, a coding means for coding a first key with a second key read out from the information storing medium based on the mutual recognition of the mutual recognizing means, and a recording means for recording coded information and the first key coded by the coding means into a recording medium.
A recording method according to the present invention comprises a mutual recognizing step of mutually recognizing an information storing medium, a coding step of coding a first key with a second key read out from the information storing medium based on the mutual recognition of the mutual recognizing step, and a recording step of recording the coded information and the first key coded by the coding step into a recording medium.
A providing medium provides programs which can be read by a computer which makes a recording device execute processing including a mutual recognizing step of mutually recognizing with an information storing medium, a coding step of coding a first key with a second key read out from the information storing medium based on the mutual recognition of the mutual recognizing step, and a recording step of recording the coded information and the first key coded by the coding step into a recording medium.
The decoding device according to the present invention comprises a first decoding means for decoding a key read out from a recording medium, and a second decoding means for decoding coded information with the key decoded by the first decoding means.
A decoding method according to the present invention comprises a first decoding step of decoding a key read out from a recording medium, and a second decoding step of decoding coded information with the key decoded by the first decoding step.
A providing medium according to the present invention provides programs which can be read by a computer which makes a decoding device execute processing including a first decoding step of decoding a key read out from a recording medium and a second decoding step of decoding coded information with the key decoded by the first decoding step.
An information storing medium according to the present invention comprises a mutual recognizing means for mutually recognizing a recording device or a decoding device and a storing means for storing a second key for coding or decoding a first key which is used to decode coded information.
The recording device according to the present invention, the recording method according to the present invention, and the providing medium according to the present invention each mutually recognizes the information storing medium, and codes a first key with a second key read out from the information storing medium based on the mutual recognition, and records coded information and a coded first key in a recording medium.
The decoding device according to the present invention, the decoding method according to the present invention, and the providing medium according to the present invention each decode a key read out from the recording medium and decode coded information with the decoded key.
In the information storing medium according to the present invention, the mutual recognizing means mutually recognizes a recording device or a decoding device and the storing means stores a second key for coding or decoding a first key which is used to decode coded information.